Heaven's Gonna Wait For You
by Pure Lies
Summary: "Didn't waste any time following me, did ya Fabray?" Quinn spun on her heels at the sudden speech. Behind her was the man she loved the most with the smile she missed the most.


It was a dark day when the McKinley High Glee club recieved news that not only had they lost a powerful voice, but they lost a very dear friend. Noah Puckerman was Eighteen Years Old when he was shot, trying to stop a man from harassing a girl. The bullet was lodged in his chest all the way to the hospital, but at 11:53 pm, he was pronounced dead. His mother and sister were devastated. The Glee Club felt as if someone diagnosed each person with a different life-threatening disease. Since it was summer, they didn't need to worry about school. Some such as Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Mike barely spoke to anybody during the break. Rachel and Finn cried together at the loss of their close friend, Blaine comforted his boyfriend, Kurt as he wept quietly, Santana and Sam locked themselves in their rooms, but no one, no one was more affected than Quinn Fabray. Quinn had done a combination of every thing. At first she was silent, grief stricken, then she burst out in tears and threw tantrums whenever someone tried to comfort her, then she fell back into silence and refused to eat, finally she locked herself in her room, holding a picture of Puck holding their newborn, Beth. She wept quietly to herself, never responding when her mother called out to her. She couldn't believe it. Noah was the one boy she thought she'd never really lose. Even if they weren't togethe, she knew Noah would be there for her. He was always the strong person that held everyone together. He defended people tht ever did anything for him. He was more of a man than half of the football team was. He had swagger, but he was full of innocence at the same time. He waas the man she loved and now he's gone. Did she look like shit? Hell yeah. Did she feel like shit? Take the first answer and multiply it by a thousand and it wouldn't even come close.

The door creaked open as her mom sadly looked at her. "She hasn't gotten up since last night."

The woman nodded and walked into Quinn's room, sitting on her bed. "I'll take it from here."

Judy Fabray nodded and closed the door.

"Quinn? You want to talk about it?"

The blonde remained unresponsive, looking at the picture.

"He was a wonderful young man, wasn't he?"

Still no response.

"Quinn, I-"

"He didn't deserve it."

The woman smiled for a moment, glad that Quinn finally spoke. "No of course he didn-"

"He was being selfless. Stupid Puckerman putting others in front of himself again. Did you know he knew that Beth was his daughter? But he still pretended it was Finn's because Finn seemed SOOO happy. He wanted to get a job so he could provide, for this baby that we weren't even sure if we were keeping." her body racked with sobs as the thoughts flooded back into her head,

Emma Pillsbury held Quinn's hand as the girl cried into her pillow.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Judy Fabray ran back into the room, shocked.

Emma nodded at her solemnly. They were both glad that Quinn was responsive, but they could feel the pain resonating from the girl.

Quinn tore away from the redhead and jumped off the bed. "I have to see him!"

Judy ran over and blocked her daughter. "Lucy Quinn, you will not leave this house in your state."

"Let me go!" she pushed her mom onto the bed and ran out the door, almost falling.

"Quinn!" Emma ran after her, but the blonde was channeling her sadness into adrenaline.

With the slam of the front door, both women stood dejectedly.

"Come on, we can follow her in my car." Emma suggested, making her way down the stairwell.

"Oh dear." Judy ran after her, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

The black Ford sped down the freeway, heading for the only cemetary in Lima. The young girl driving it wiped her eyes of tears constantly, so they would not abstruct her view. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she shouldn't have been driving in the state she was in, but that didn't matter to her, she had to see him.

There was one thing she did not see, however. The car about to speed though a red light as she is going through the green. She gasped loudly as she slammed into the driver's side of the car. All she could hear before she blacked out was Emma and Judy screaming as they ran to her car.

* * *

The pink cellphone glowed in the dark room of one Santana Lopez. The girl looked at the Caller ID before reluctantly answering.

"I don't want any counselling."

"Santana! I need you to tell everyone to meet at the hospital."

Santana sat up in her bed suddenly. "Why what happened? And who's crying in the background?"

"Quinn's mother."

Santana's heart dropped to her stomach. "Oh my god what happened to Quinn?"

Emma took a deep breath before explaining. "Quinn ran out of her house and headed for the cemetery. Someone sped through the red and Quinn t-boned the car. She's unconcious and there's a lot of blood, the ambulance is here, and they're going to get her to the hospital. Tell everyone they need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in 10." she said frantically. Santana wasted no time in throwing some clothes on, and sent a mass text to the "Glee Club" group on her phone.

Immediately a good half of the club responded, telling her they'd be there, and it wasn't long until everyone else responded the same.

* * *

Quinn had no idea where she was. It looked so clean, so white.

"Didn't waste any time following me, did ya Fabray?"

Quinn spun on her heels at the sudden speech. Behind her was the man she loved the most with the smile she missed the most.

"Puck? That means I-"

"Up and kicked the bucket? Yeah pretty much."

Quinn glared at him, but it was hard to stay mad when he was smiling at her like that.

"God damnit, Quinn. Why did you do that? You're smart enough to not drive distracted. That's the second accident you've gotten into this year." he walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek with his knuckle.

She started to tear up again. "I miss you so much." she clutched him tightly in her arms.

He smiled at her and held her close. "It's only been a week and a half, Quinn. You still have the rest of your life to live without me being there physically."

"What do you mean? I thought I-"

He shook his head no. "You're unconcious. I'd say you may have a few minutes until you wake up, or a few hours."

She shook her head no as well. "What do I have left to live for?"

Puck chuckled. "Everything. In a month you're going to New Haven and going to Yale. Then there's Beth. She has to have at least one of her birth parents around as she grows up, right? Then you have all our friends." he smiled and waved a hand in front of him. The white area spaced open to show a view of her hospital room where all her friends were waiting.

"Is this what they mean by watching people from heaven?"

Puck nodded and waved his hand in a different area to show Beth and Shelby. Shelby looked saddened.

_"Quinn got into a car accident, Beth. She's in the hospital." Shelby said to the toddler._

_"Os-pit-el." Beth repeated. Shelby nodded sadly and stroked Beth's hair._

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "You've been watching over her this past week haven't you?"

"And you. Not much else to do up here, but it's not like I'd rather do anything else."

Quinn looked back to her hospital room. Everyone was crying, and it broke her heart to see that. She saw how everyone reacted to Puck's death, it must've been nightmarish to hear Quinn got into a car accident again.

"Do you see now? You have so much to live for. So get your pretty little ass back down there."

She looked back at him. "But-"

"No buts, Fabray." he smiled and held both her hands. "Heaven's gonna wait for you. So no rush. And stop getting into damn car accidents."

She smiled, wiping a tear away. "I'm going to- I miss you so much."

"I'll be watching over you, always. Just think of me, and I'll be there. Tell that to everyone else too, and try to be friends with Shelby so you can see Beth more often, alright?"

She nodded and hugged him.

He tilted her head up by the chin and kissed her for a few moments. "Don't forget me."

"Never." she smiled up at him, choking back a sob.

"I'm sure that whenever you see his face, you'll never be able to forget me," he paused and grinned. "Live life to it's fullest, Quinn Fabray."

"Wait wh-" The last she saw before a flash of bright light was his smiling face.

* * *

Down at the hospital, Judy Fabray held her daughter's hand as she sat crying.

All around her were the Glee girls : Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel, along with Emma. The Glee boys were all standing outside, worried.

"Hey, look!"

Everyone looked to where Sugar was pointing. It appeared as if Quinn was crying. When a quiet whimper followed suit a few moments later, it was confirmed.

"She's awake." Emma said happily and all the girls in the room smiled.

"Quinnie? How do you feel, sweetie?"

Quinn blinked a few times, the bright lght filling her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone, then she smiled. "Sorry for worrying you all."

Everyone looked at her confused. She seemed so...happy.

"I finally talked to Puck again. He's watching over all of us, and always will be."

Every girl in the room started tearing up.

"Hey, he can see you crying right now, and is probably laughing." all the girls in the room smiled and laughed.

Just then, the door opened and the Doctor walked in. "Oh, Miss Fabray you're awake."

Quinn looked up at the tall woman with a smile. "Nice to meet you, doctor."

"Glad to see you're okay, you should know better than to drive in the state you were in."

Quinn laughing quietly and nodded. "Yeah, someone very dear to me said that too. I've learned my lesson."

"Good, good." the doctor walked over to her and showed her an X-Ray. "Bad news is you broke your left leg, and you're going to be in a cast for the next little while. Maybe a wheelchair."

Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh, and Quinn glared at them.

"Any good news, Doctor?"

"The baby wasn't hurt, the airbag provided a pillow to prevent Quinn's stomach from hitting anywhere hard."

"The...baby?" Quinn's mouth hung open, and she held her stomach.

"You're pregnant again?!" Santana blurted out by accident.

Brittany elbowed her in the side to shut her up.

"Yes, Miss Fabray is nine weeks along. Would you like to know the gender?"

_"I'm sure that whenever you see his face, you'll never be able to forget me..." _

Quinn shook her head no. "I already know. He's going to look exactly like his father."

Judy smiled and hugged her daughter.

The doctor nodded, smiling as well. "Oh and is the father one of the men outside? Would you like me to tell him?"

Rachel walked up and placed a hand on the doctor's arm, shaking her head no.

The doctor looked around confused, since ll the girls saddened suddenly.

"What my friend means to say is, the father...passed a week ago."

The doctor gasped and showed a look of sympathy. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

Quinn smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, I know he'll be there to watch over his child...ren." she smiled.

The doctor wrote a prescription. "Well, we'd like to keep you here for the night, but you're welcome to go home tomorrow morning." the doctor headed for the door. "Have a good night everyone."

After the doctor left, the boys came in and Quinn told them about everything, and everyone in the room smiled happily.

That night, after everyone left for the night and Quinn was alone in her hospital room, she resorted to reading a magazine, near the end of the magazine, was a section for new mothers or expectant mothers. She skimmed over the Baby Name list and smiled when she got to Noah.

"Noah James? Noah Seth?"

"Uggh, please don't name him Noah. Or at least make it a middle name."

She looked to the voice in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from making a mistake." he grinned. "Don't name him after me, he'll have big shoes to fill if you do."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "What's so wrong with naming him after his dad?"

"Hey, I didnt like my name, he won't like it either."

"I thought you went by Puck because it was more 'badass'?"

"That too." he read over the baby name list. "What about Patrick Noah?"

Quinn smiled at him, appeciating his moments of genius. "Look at you, naming two of our children."

He grinned at her "Let's face it, if we had more I'd name all of them."

"What's that supposed to-"

He muted her with a kiss, but to her it just felt like a warm air on her lips.

"I'll see you soon, alright?"

Puck nodded at her, as he got off the bed. "Yes, Lady Fabray." he bowed and disappeared.

She leaned back onto her pillow, smiling at the ceiling. She didn't know if she'd ever love someone the same way ever again, but for now, she was happy with where she was because she knew Noah Puckerman would always be her guardian angel.

* * *

IDC about Puck's vasectomy man ^ w ^ But yeah i don't know why I wrote this, i hope you enjoyed! R&R please


End file.
